


Lessons Were Made to be Learned

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [4]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to a commission <a href="http://asmagni.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> did for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lessons Were Made to be Learned

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to a commission [](http://asmagni.deviantart.com/) did for me.

    Titania just didn't know when to quit. You'd think after humiliating fight after humiliating fight with the original She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters, and just recently the Savage successor and the Sensational Scorpion, she'd probably slow down.

    You'd be wrong.

    The two girls, Carmilla and Lyra, Scorpion and She-Hulk, were hanging out on a roof late at night, swapping stories about what life was like on the streets and in war. They laughed, fought, had a good time like sister-soulmates do. 

    Before what came next, they were just laughing, betting who could throw stuff to the ground faster. It was late at night, almost morning, so there were no people around. It was a stupid thing to do, but they were so bored. The drawback of not fatiguing like everybody else was that you couldn't sleep, well, that and other things neither liked to talk back.

    Titania just barged in behind them but quiet like, sneaking up and lightly grabbing the waistbands of the sisters while they peered over the roof. She had to dig a little to get Lyra's white frilly panties out of her sweats, but the waistband of Carmilla's blue Cookie Monster panties were poking out a bit over her shorts.

    The woman in purple alerted them, yelling, “WEDGIE!!” as she heaved back on the panties, laughing all the while. 

    Both girls froze in shock, but didn't have much time to process the underwear invading them at such force, as Titania shoved them off the roof, only holding onto their panties.

    Carmilla and Lyra were stuck in a high as they go hanging wedgie, just like they left Titania in. They had been merciful and rescued her before her underwear completely snapped, but it wasn't like she had much dignity left anyway. It didn't seem like Titania was going to return the favor.

    She bounced them over the ledge, jerking their panties around like a sick yoyo. Carmilla and Lyra both had too much dignity and sense to scream, only gritting their teeth and trying to push the underwear out from in them. 

    “Havin' fun?” Titania teased. “I can do this all night, y'know.”

    Carmilla shot back, “When we get – ow – out of this –“

    “And we, ugh, will,” Lyra added.

    “You're in for it, I promise!”

    Titania just laughed at them. She bent over the side of the roof, dropping the girls down more, and then heaved back up, sending them landing straight back onto the roof.

    Carmilla took a minute to tend to her ass, but Lyra jumped up ready to the fight. Which would've been alright, had Titania not been behind her. 

    With the already severely stretched white frills poking out, and combined with her incredible strength, the villain easily completed the dreaded atomic wedgie, snapping the fabric over Lyra's nose. The She-Hulk waddled around, trying to peel her underwear from her face. 

    Carmilla was much shorter and though she tried to escape, Titania easily caught her with only two steps to her fleeing figure. She gave Carmilla an atomic wedgie, snapping the blue fabric over her chin.

    Titania took a minute to admire her work. She'd been given wedgies a lot, hanging, frontals, you name it, but damn, it felt good to be on the other hand. The two little brats who thought they could get away with humiliating her were waddling around with their panties over their heads. The only thing that was missing was a crowd to watch.

    While Titania went to try and get someone, anyone to see what she'd done, Lyra Hulked down. She wasn't much smaller as a non-Hulk, but it was enough to loosen her underwear enough for her to get out of it. She picked her own wedgie, to little avail, and then went to help Carmilla out of hers.

    “Can't find anyone. What? Is everyone asleep or somethin'? What kind of --”

    She turned around to see both girls staring daggers at her. Well, she wasn't the type to run from a fight anyway. Titania readied herself for the two of them, taking care for Carmilla's stinger.

    Lyra lead the charge, having Hulked back up. She was upset, yes, but she was able to calm herself enough to not affect her strength much. Titania was able to block her fist and grab her, readying to throw her to kingdom come, but Carmilla swept the legs from underneath her.

    Titania crumbled and Lyra freed herself from her grip, trying to smash her head in with an axe kick. The villain dodged back to her feet, but left her back to Carmilla again.

    The mistake was costly again, as the Scorpion simply placed her hand at Titania's back and dropped her.

    “Well, well, here we are again. I wasn't plan on sleeping tonight, Ly, so what do you say we get some pay...back...”

    She didn't even get to finish before Lyra yanked on Titania's green panties with thick purple trim out from her shorts like she was trying to catch a whale with a fishing pole.

    “Aiiieeeee!” Titania screamed, sending a few birds scattering. 

    Carmilla just chuckled to herself and motioned for Lyra to give her the waistband. Her sister did so, and Carmilla positioned herself over Titania, knee to the back, and the redhead protesting. Heroes don't this, she said, have mercy, she said. 

    She was ignored.

    Carmilla heaved with all her might, bringing Titania's butt off the ground from the force. The villain merely grunted, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream again. 

    Carmilla stood up, still holding the panties in her hands, and started jumping, bouncing Titania and getting screams for her. 

    She turned to Lyra, however, and said, “What time does Aunt Jen get in, huh?”

    “Mm. Maybe 7:30?”

    “What time is it now?”

    “5:45. You have a plan?”

    “Something like that. You see that store over there? I'm going to go grab some, er, _supplies_. Carmilla held Titania's waistband out to Lyra. “Think you can take over for a minute?”

    The look of glee in Lyra's eyes terrified Titania. The She-Hulk said, “Of course.”

\---

    At 7:30 in the morning exactly, Jennifer Walters opened her office door and dropped all her papers.

    There was her archnemesis, Titania, with rope of varying lengths threaded through five pair of panties and no shorts, hanging high from a hook on the ceiling next to her desk. The shortest length of rope was attached to the innermost pair, the green and purple ones, the next longest to the next pair, and so on. Jen was no expert on wedgies, but she guessed as soon as that pair ripped, Titania would fall into another pair, and by extension, another wedgie. Whoever did it was genius. 

    But she suspected she knew who it was, and the note on her desk signed, “With love, Your nieces XOXO” was all the confirmation she needed.

    Titania was motionless, but her arms and legs were still bounded. Carmilla had paralyzed her for a few more hours and Lyra decided for some insurance just in case Jen wasn't paying attention or didn't get there early enough.

    Jen climbed up on her table and took the tape from Titania's mouth, only to hear a stream of curse words and threats and put the tape back on.

    “You really have to learn how to say please, Mary,” Jen said, shrugging, and sitting down at her desk. “I _was_ gonna' get you down but _not with that attitude._ For your sake, let's hope no clients come in today.”


End file.
